Misplaced Tears
by Animegirl1129
Summary: Sara isn't to thrilled when she finds out Greg's going to dinner with Wendy... Sandle. Complete. Set during and after Spellbound


**-Misplaced Tears-**

_**Minor Spoilers for Spellbound… Sara finds out about Greg going to dinner with Wendy and isn't overly thrilled. Characters not mine.

* * *

**_

"Hey, Sara." Wendy greeted the C.S.I. as she walked into the lab.

"Ugh… hi?"

Wendy moved closer to the older woman. "Can I talk to you?"

"Okay," Sara replied, with no clue as to where this conversation was going.

"You and Greg seem …close… How… how do you impress him?"

Sara blinked. "Greg? Why?"

"He… asked me out…""

"WHAT?" Sara growled.

"We're going to dinner."

Sara was shocked. Greg had flirted constantly with her since she'd arrived in Vegas, six years ago, though he had toned it down quite a bit once he'd gotten into the field. "No…" she whispered to herself, turning to walk out of the room.

She found herself in the locker room, head in her hands.

"Sara?" Greg's calm even voice would have made her relax any other time but it was currently the last thing she wanted to hear. She looked up, seeing him leaning against the door frame.

When she ignored him, he repeated himself. "Sara… What's wrong?"

"Get away from me," she glared, bringing a hand up to rub her eyes.

"You're crying…" he stated, moving to wipe away her tears. "Why?"

She looked up at him, her eyes as cold as ice. "You should know…"

The look he gave her in return told her he had no clue. "I'm lost."

"You're little girlfriend told me about your date tonight."

Greg looked genuinely confused. "Little girlfriend? Sara, what the hell kind of medication are you on?" he put a hand to her forehead.

"WENDY!" she yelled. "She told me you asked her out for dinner."

He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment. "You… think I like Wendy?" he asked.

"The fact that you asked her out seems to indicate that…" Sara said, pulling away from him.

"Sara…" Greg said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want me to go, I won't." he said.

"You'd cancel your date, for me?"

"It's not a date." He said. "I said I'd take my break with her if she gave me my results, she said dinner, not me. And, yes, I'd cancel it for you"

She looked at him, glaring again. "You agreed…"

"I didn't think it would bother you, I'm sorry." Greg said.

"No, go." She said. "Go ahead. Don't let me ruin it for you. Just go."

"Sara…"

"Just go, Greg!" With that, she got up and left, leaving him behind in the locker room.

* * *

Greg sat next to Wendy in the small diner on Tropicana. Julie had cancelled, leaving just him and Wendy. "So, Greg," she said, moving closer to him. "I'm glad it's just me and you." She whispered in his ear, covering his hand with her own.

He wished they were still eating, drinking, anything that would allow him justifiable reasoning to move his hand. "Ugh… Wendy, I should get going."

"What? You aren't gonna let me see your apartment?" she asked, her hand still on his.

Greg was beginning to doubt whether Julie was even supposed to show up. "I should have listened to Sara…" he scolded himself out loud.

"Greg," Wendy said, leaning closer to him. "Stop thinking about Sara."

He was about to turn and tell her he could never stop thinking about Sara, hopefully ending this nightmare of date but instead found her lips on his. He quickly pulled away. "Wendy! Stop!" he said, standing up.

"But, Greg-" she said, looking up at him.

"No. I am so out of here." He said, quickly running out the front door to his car, pulling out his cell as he went. "Hey, Sara," he said into the receiver after dialing the number he knew by heart. "Do you mind if I come over?"

Several minutes later he found himself sitting on her couch, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"How'd your date go?" she asked, staring into the mug she was holding.

"I left." He admitted.

"Left where?" she asked, eyeing him carefully.

"The diner." He replied.

She glared at him. "Are you sure?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure. Why?"

"Looks more like you came from your apartment…" she said, pointing to his face. "Or have you just recently started using lipstick?"

He reached up, wiping it away. "Sara, nothing happened, she kissed me and then I left."

"Yeah, that's _nothing_." Sara said, standing up and walking several feet away from him.

"Look, I was trying to leave anyway," he said. "She told me to stop thinking about you and then she kissed me. I can't stop thinking about you. The whole time we were there I just wanted to be here with you."

She turned to face him. His rant might have been convincing if he didn't still have lipstick on one spot on his lip. "Go away." She said.

"Sara…" he tried to defend himself. "I love you, not Wendy, not anyone else, just you."

She looked down. "You mean it?"

He nodded slowly. He hadn't meant to say it, it had just slipped out. But, he did mean it. "More than anything." He whispered.

She sat down beside him, pulling him into a hug. "You want to know why I didn't want you to go out with Wendy?"

She felt him nod against her shoulder.

"I was jealous. She asked you out and you agreed, but when I asked you out for dinner during your final proficiency you didn't even answer me…" she admitted.

"Wait." Greg said, pulling back to look at her. "You asked me out?"

She nodded. "You were kinda absorbed in Watson's boot at the time."

"Can I still say yes?"

She smiled, "Sure, Greggo." She said, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, too."

He kissed back, making a mental note to thank Wendy for making him realize that Sara meant more to him than he had originally thought.

* * *

_**Okay, my brother set off the particular plot bunny when I made him watch Spellbound earlier. So, this was created, his idea was actually longer but… that worked for me. Enjoy my swarm of updates! Review!**_


End file.
